This invention relates to picture frame construction of a type permitting borderless display of a photograph or print by maintaining a transparent front panel in congruent relation with respect to a rear panel by a plurality of resilient clips engaging the edge portions of both panels. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in the specific constructional details permitting lower cost of production, improved ease of assembly and disassembly, as well as convenience in installation in a particular location.
It is known, for example, to provide resilient clips to hold front and back panels together, and support a picture or print in enclosed relation, as taught by the patent to Bruck, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,714, as well as the patent to Marx, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,147.
Such devices, however, require extensive hand operations during the manufacture thereof to form grooves in the exposed surface of the rear panel parallel to the edges thereof. Further, considerable manipulation is required on the part of the user to position the clips in proper relation.
Other constructions, such as that exemplified by Kulicke U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,272 involve exceedingly complicated spring linkages, and are very expensive to manufacture.